Can I Let You Go?
by Kurai Hitokiri
Summary: Zelda loves Link, but he's a free spirit, a person free to go where he pleases. Zelda's emotions, thinking about her best friend. Can she let him go?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nintendo, Legend of Zelda, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Hi, my name is Kurai Hitokiri, a fanfiction writer. Anyway, this story is basically ahout Zelda reminiscing about her best friend, Link. Anyway, I'll let you decide if I'm good or not at writing. So please read on!!!!

**Can I let you go?**

By Kurai Hitokiri

Curse him for coming into my life. Curse him for being the hero, curse him for being so perfect, and curse him for stealing my heart.

Link of the Kokiri, my beloved friend. So kind and beautiful in looks, in words, and in his ways. I couldn't help myself, before I knew it, I'd fallen in love with him, just like every other girl in the kingdom had.

But unlike other girls, I didn't love him because of his handsomeness, I loved him for his soft and innocent heart. Whenever I felt down about something, like a failed suitor, or a wrong word on a speech, he would cheer me up with his wonderful smile and speak words of comfort. When a little child cried, Link was always the first by their side, and one word from his fine mouth would make the child laugh aloud. When the people of Hyrule needed help, Link would be there to help them. In times when everything seemed hopeless and everything seemed to go wrong, Link was the one who lit our way on the long path of uncertainty.

Link and I first met as children, after he snuck into the palace to meet me. The two of us saved the Kingdom from the evil Ganondorf of the Gerudos, and Link was crowned hero of the people. After that the two of us became inseparable. He came to live in the palace with us as my personal bodyguard besides Impa, my attendant. Seven years have passed since that day.

I am now a young woman in her seventeenth year, soon turning eighteen and I must find a suitor before a certain period of time. However, I don't think that I will be able to choose Link, or any other man for that matter.

Link is a free spirit, a man that comes and goes as he pleases. A wanderer. Being married to Royalty would tie him down for life and make him unable to venture out as freely as he does now. The palace would be a dark and dreary dungeon, an inescapable prison that bars his free will.

There are no problems with marrying him, other than his will. My father approves of our match, and has often tried to push us together with small awkward ways.

For instance, the Christmas party.

Link and I just _happened_ to be under mistletoe, after which my father insisted we kiss to uphold tradition, and we did, although it was more like a quick peck than the kiss of one lover to another. Link apologized to me profusely, but I, being the fool in love that I was, simply smiled and blushed, staring out into space.

Then, another instance, my birthday. Father once again put out a manipulative hand, insisting that it would look bad if Link, my childhood friend, didn't dance with me. Link, being the gentleman he was, obliged my father's wishes. He took me into his warm, strong, gentle arms and danced with me clinging desperately to his neck like a little girl. Oh, those few minutes were the best in my life, and how I loathed it when he excused himself after another man asked to cut it!

Oh, I felt that when I was younger, just telling him my emotions would simply end his senseless traveling! I wanted to believe that fairy tales were right and that the Hero would always sweep his damsel off her feet and they would live happily ever after. However, as I got older, and he spent less and less time with me, I noticed how futile those hopes were.

Finally, it seems that one day he just disappeared all together. There was not a single trace of his presence left. His home with the Kokiri was emptied out, his room in the castle, filled with swords and books, was barren. There was not a single sign that Link of the Kokiri had even walked the face of the Earth.

I asked Impa if she had any clue where he had gone, but she denied everything.

Eventually, things went on as normal with me. But in reality, my heart was breaking.

I had known that this would happen, and I felt that I had steeled myself for it, but apparently not enough. I tried to put a smile on everyday, but there was no hiding it from Impa. She became my shoulder to cry on, but all she could do was assure me that one day Link would return.

Time has passed and my wounded heart has become scarred. It is almost my birthday, and with it comes my choice for husband. Am I doomed to marry a man I do not love? Oh how I wish that you would return to me, my Dear Sweet Link!

Interrupting my troubled thoughts is a soft, sweet melody that whispers on the wind's breath. It floats delicately into the night air and through the window reaching my ears and making me think of Link's warm embrace. Curious to who is playing the melody, I creep on naked feet to my balcony. The cool night air brings me to my senses, and I lower my proud head to observe the musician who sits in the Royal Garden.

A young man, clothed in the green of the fields, is holding a fragile blue Ocarina in his hands. The instrument, looking as though composed of sparkling clear blue waters, releases the nostalgic tune into the air. The man's fingers nimbly wander across the holes cut into the instrument and he breaths a gentle breath into the mouthpiece of the Ocarina, giving the music life.

Then, the musician pauses and the beautiful melody dies into the night air. The man lowers the Ocarina down into his lap and he raises his head to observe his only onlooker. At that instant, my violet eyes meet startling familiar blue.

A radiant smile crosses the young man's handsome and rugged face. Salty sweet tears spring into my eyes.

Link has returned.

------------

**Author's Notes:** Hi! What did you think? Anyway, please review, usually I write stuff, and then I look and I see people read it, then don't review. Please review, it tells me what I need to work on in stories!!!!


End file.
